Gentle Beast?
by Arctic Vixen Queen
Summary: What are you doing here, alone? questioned a young man to a chibi looking golden fox cub. It shook and whimpered when Iruka got closer, reaching out to pick up the scared baby fox. No worries little one, I wont hurt you... Unknown to Iruka, there was some
1. Gentle Beast

**Gentle Beast**

**Arctic Vixen Queen:** This is yet another story, no worries I will be working on the others still. Hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoy _**Pet Shop of Humanoids**_.

**Summery:** _"What are you doing here, alone?" questioned a young teenage boy to a chibi looking golden fox cub. It shook and whimpered when the teenager got closer, reaching out to pick up the scared baby fox. "No worries little one, I wont hurt you..." Unknown to the teenager, there was something watching him from the high cliff towering over them._

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Itachi/Kyuubi

**Warning for this Story: **This is a _M_ story, it will _Mpreg_ a lot of _Yaoi_. So fans enjoy!

**Requests:** I'm open to them, so please suggest things to me for this story or you can ask me to make a story. Which I will gladly do! _-smiles-_

**Chapter 1:** _At the Cliffs Ledge _


	2. At the Cliffs Ledge

**At the Cliffs Ledge**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto Characters, But hell that would be fun! _-purrs-_

_View Point: Normal_

**Human Speech:** "Talk"

**Demon Speech: "Talk"**

**Mind Speech:** _-Talk-_

**Thoughts:** _'Talk'_

A young man, of twenty-two(22), sat on the edge of a massive, elderly, flourishing, forest. His back against a old tree. His face turned up towards the thick branches. The leaves upon the tree rattled noisily. The wind blew and ruffled the man's hair, which was normally in a pony tail. But today he had gone without putting his hair up, he didn't even bother bringing a hair tie. So his dark brown hair framed his deep tanned face. A ray of light picked a spot on the young man's face that had a deep scar. It was across the bridge of his nose. His deep Earthy brown eyes hidden behind thick eyelashes.

The trees were speaking to him, in there own way, and he was deep into it. A sweet heavenly smile spread across those pink tinted lips of his. He could feel the breeze become stronger like a storm was approaching. The smile slipped into a content look upon his feminine_(Thanks to Arbitrary Doom, I figured out I had the wrong word... -sweat drop- Hehe, thanks!)_ face. He was close to nature, he let it rule him.

His mother, before a demon killed her, she once told him: "Let your instincts_(Thanks again to Arbitrary Doom for helping me out with my grammar!_ guide you, they will have the right idea." And she was right, only once has his insight on his inner being guided him wrong, and even that turned out to be the best thing that had happened to him. That is when he met, Sasuke and his guard dog, Kakashi. Sasuke was six(6) years old and really, the young man, didn't know how old Kakashi was. That white part wolf dog always was right beside that young boy. Watching him like a hawk.

His thoughts were interrupted when a blast of wind lashed at his face, he could here in the distance the boom of thunder. But he didn't move, he just sat there, enjoying nature at its best. The sun was going down, the dark was also because of the deep angry ashy gray clouds coming in. It would be dark soon and the storm was coming in fast. With all the noises around him, the young man didn't notice that another figure was approaching. He still didn't notice him until he felt a wet, cold nose push into his exposed left knee. His eyes fluttered open, revealing the stunning light earthy brown of his eyes.

"Iruka-sensei..." started a young porcelain skinned, raven haired boy around the age of sixteen(16) was staring down upon the young man. His eyes were the deepest emotionless filled onyx colored eyes Iruka had ever seen. He was like that when he had met the young teen. His lips were almost lifeless looking, they held no color in them. Iruka even questioned if this boy was even alive. He knew the answer, he wasn't. Well not inside. He had died a long time ago. His heart cold and steel hard. It made Iruka want to cry and hold the boy, but that wasn't what the boy wanted. Iruka looked at Sasuke, a smile flashing in his eyes. Then an eager nudge alerted that he hadn't spotted the shaggy wolfish white dog that was looking at him hungrily. He turned his attention to the dog, a smile upon his head. Without speaking a word he reached over and stroked the dog upon his head, it seemed to completely melt at his touch.

'_He is one strange dog...'_ thought Iruka as he continued to pet and handle the dog beside him.

"Iruka sensei," called Sasuke again. Iruka pulled his eyes to Sasuke, which got a whimper from the white dog/wolf. "Itachi says you should come back in. The storm will be a bad one..." He trailed off and looked away from Iruka. Iruka frowned, grasping Kakashi's muzzle to quiet his protest of Iruka stopping. Itachi was Sasuke's older brother, he was almost Iruka's age. Itachi was three years and a half(3 ½) older then Sasuke.

Itachi seemed to have a knack of knowing if a storm will be a nasty one or a sweet pitter-patter against the windows. Iruka sighed.

"A nasty one, ay?" grinned Iruka as he hoisted himself up. Sasuke only nodded, still looking away. "Okay then." Iruka looked over towards a meadow, where a little shack like home awaiting him. He was about to start walking there when Kakashi stepped in front of him. "Hm?"

"Itachi says you should come over to our house, it would be safer." Iruka looked at Sasuke, he seemed even more dead these days then before. But he pushed it aside and scratched his scared nose.

"That bad?" questioned Iruka, but he got no answer. Instead Sasuke turned away, pushing his hands into his white short pockets, and walking the other direction towards the little village. Iruka watched him go, before he got a warning nip on his butt from Kakashi. Iruka gave a squeak and turned to the dog, giving him a glare. Kakashi only seemed to be pleased about Iruka's reaction. He started to follow Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, you know your dog is getting really perverted..." Iruka missed the smirk upon Sasuke's emotionless face.

"Only towards you, Iruka sensie." stated Sasuke low enough to let Iruka hear just a mutter of what he had said. Iruka raised a fine thin brown eyebrow.

"What?" Iruka tried to pro-swayed_(I couldn't get it, so that is how I spelt it... Hope you all get what I'm trying to say.)_ Sasuke to say what he had said just moments ago but Sasuke only shook his head and sped up.

-**Time Skip:** _Village Home_-

Iruka only went into the village if he really needed too. And that was like once every three(3) months or so. But if the Uchiha brothers called, he would be there in a split second. The Uchiha brothers were all he got as a family. So he was thankful for them.

Iruka was still lagging, causing Kakashi to get annoyed.

"Calm yourself, Scarecrow." hissed Sasuke. Kakashi looked at Sasuke with his only good deep colored eye.

"**Can't help it..."** grunted Kakashi irritated. **"His a-double-s would be mine right now, if-"**

"I said, cool it! Or I'll tell Itachi you've been trying to get to Kurenai, again." Kakashi growled, fur bristled. He hated his _'Master'_ so much sometimes.

"**I never liked her in the first place!"** he argued. But Sasuke didn't seem to even listen. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be walking blindly, but he knew where to go even if his eyes were closed.

'_You trully are a bazaar being, Sasuke Uchiha.'_ stated Kakashi in his mind, as he watched his_ 'Master'_ continue on. Before he even knew it, he had lost Iruka's scent. With a startled draw back, looked behind him, where Iruka once had walked. But no one was there. Kakashi's ears perked with sudden panic. They had been walking only for five(5) minutes and he had already lost one of his beloved beings. He turned fully, catching Sasuke's eye.

"Hm?" But Kakashi was off running trying to find Iruka. Sasuke's eyes widened. He could feel the storm coming closer and the smell of water in the air was already clogging his senses. "Kakashi!" He shouted out to the crowded street. Villagers stopped to stare at the well-known Uchiha brother yell for his dog. Then something snapped, Namida. _(No not in Naruto... I never knew there was someone named Namida in the Naruto series. --')_ Iruka must have gone back to fetch her. Iruka had an exotic looking horse she was penned up every afternoon. Iruka had forgotten her, he must have gone back to get her. Sasuke rushed forward to get to his dog. "Kakashi, come back! He's getting Namida!" At the sound of Sasuke's voice, Kakashi stopped and turned to look at his _'Master'_.

'_That was right, he did have the stench covered creature still back at home...'_ Kakashi still felt miserable. He dropped his ears and sighed, flopping down into a sitting position. _'Guess I have to wait then... Great, I'll have to smell horse all over him now...'_ He looked upon the sky, seeing the dark clouds cover the darkening sky. **"He better get here soon, the storm is getting closer... I don't like the stillness of the air..."** Kakashi spoke softly when Sasuke got close enough. He was panting, arched over, his hands resting on his bent knees. Sasuke was sweating, normally with storms coming he would be chilly, but this storm was heated. He agreed with only a nod.

Kakashi and Sasuke had waited for four(4) minutes when they heard heavy hooves clatter towards them, villagers stepped aside as an elegant dark blue mare trotted by. Her mane and tail were sleek and pure black. Her eyes, a deep cobalt blue. Sitting upon her bare back was Iruka, seemingly being the perfect rider, sat on her back like a king. He looked like an angel to the villagers. His hair flopping as Namida trotted. She snorted before stopping in front of Kakashi and Sasuke. He looked around Namida's head, a sweet smile on his face.

"Need a ride, sir?" Iruka played. Kakashi snorted, he wasn't the one Iruka was asking. Sasuke looked down at Kakashi, shrugged and grasped the offered hand, before he was lifted gracefully upon the mare's back. When Sasuke had a hold of Iruka's curvy waist, Namida jolted forward, Kakashi right beside them, cursing out Sasuke in his mind.

-**Time Skip: **_The Uchiha Compound_-

The storm had picked up, the wind roared passed the mare, making her uneasy. The wind was heavy, thick with moist heat. Iruka had to stroke and speak soft words to Namida to keep her going. "There there girl, almost there, then you will get to see all your friends..." This seemed to work as Namida picked up her speed.

Namida stopped at the gates of a large eery mansion. Her nostrils flaring. Kakashi was fuming, Sasuke and Namida were out to get him. Namida had made Sasuke latch onto _'HIS'_ Iruka, while they were riding. She had suddenly reared up just for the heck of it... It made Kakashi's blood boil.

'_If only I had control-'_ he stopped his thought when Sasuke and Iruka slipped off Namida's back. Iruka's attention was all over Namida still, Kakashi snarled. But stopped when he got a warning glare from the younger Uchiha. He mopped the whole way into the house.

Iruka went around the house where the safety pet house was. Where most of the pets that couldn't come inside were put away. When Iruak settled Namida into her stall he bumped heads with her and stroked her velvety black nose.

"Stay safe..." with that he kissed her tear shaped birthmark on her forehead and turned away walking out of the shelter and making sure it was securely shut. When he was out of ear shot Namida softly cooed out,

"**I'll try...Master."** her voice filled with love.

Iruka entered from the back door while Kakashi and Sasuke were entering already entering the kitchen where a mimicking man sat waiting. He looked like Sasuke, but with ashy gray hair, he was taller and he had marks coming away from his eyes. Iruka greeted him like normal. Giving a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Good evening, Itachi." Iruka's voice made the teenager smile.

"Nice of you to join us, Iruka sensei." Itachi's voice was deeper and more cruel sounding then Sasuke's depressed voice. Itachi was wearing a white baggy sleeveless t-shirt with trimming black pants on. His skin had more color to it then Sasuke's. While Sasuke wore all back, head to toe, he was in a one piece black turtle neck outfit. That left his arms exposed. Both Uchiha's had a muscular build while Iruka had a more feline form. Iruka had skin hugging light brown hide pants with a baggy white t-shirt that hung on him like he was a kid with a night shirt on.

Iruka was about to sit across Itachi when an aggressive nip to the ankle caught him off guard and he fell with a heavy thud. Itachi and Sasuke were up. Kakashi was bristled, he wanted some of Iruka's attention now! "Iruka sensei, is Kakashi both-"

"Ow... No no Itachi. He is just upset that I haven't given him more of my attention." Itachi seemed to relax. He sat back down, holding his stick like cane by the handle with both hands. Sasuke gave a disaproving frown to Kakashi who ignored him, rubbing his head agressivly against Iruka.

"Foolish little brother, keep your _mutt_ under control." Sasuke shot Itachi a glare, even if Itachi couldn't see it, Itachi frowned. "What if he did that to a different guest, they wouldn't like that." Sasuke sighed and plopped himself into the chair next to Itachi. Itachi's eyes were red, with three symbols around the pupil. Even if he seemed he could see, Itachi Uchiha was a hundred present(100) blind.

Just ten minutes after Sasuke, Kakashi, and Iruka had entered the house, the storm hit. The wind was so harsh that it broke a window. Making everyone move down to the basement. Sasuke was turning on the TV, Itachi was sitting in the over stuffed maroon colored love seat, while Iruka was tackled by Kakashi and fell on the couch. Itachi glared at the ground, Sasuke knew the glare was for him. He turned to Kakashi who looked like he was trying to molest Iruka with his tongue.

"Kakashi..." he growled. Kakashi lifted his head, his only good eye, the other covered by an eye patch, he gave an innocent look to Sasuke. The look said, What? Sasuke grunted and sat himself down on the ground, because Kakashi and Iruka were taking up the whole couch.

Itachi lifted his head to stare at the wall.

"Storm's eye..." He said loud enough for everyone to hear. The storm was, only moments ago, creating such a racket. Now it was calm. Iruka was still being pinned by a perverted Kakashi, but Iruka had fallen asleep.

-**Moment:** _Dream_-

_Iraka was in his field, staring down at his little shack of a home. He had a smile on his face and all he could think about was what a great day. He spotted Namida grazing in the backyard. He placed his hands on his hips and scoped the land scape. Everything was perfect. In a hear beat, though. Everything turned nasty. A storm was rolling in from the North. A heavy gust of wind blasted Iruka right off his feet and onto the ground. He sat up, the rain was coming he could see it already tearing at the village. He could here screaming. It echoed to his ears. Quickly he squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears. But the voices were still there. But one stood out._

_**-Help! Mama, Papa!- **__the voice was so sweet, so innocent, so scared sounding that Iruka's heart almost ripped into pieces. Iruka suddenly blinked, that wasn't coming from the village. He pulled his hands away and scrambled on all fours, his eyes locked onto the forbidden forest. The storm boomed behind Iruka. __**-Please, brother! Where are you!-**__ Iruka suddenly found himself standing. He could see a figure running the boarder of the forest, it was a blur of red. Iruka was suddenly struck with a pang of energy by what he heard next. __**-I'm scared...-**__ the voice seemed to quiver. Iruka suddenly heard a growl from behind him and when he turned he saw the red blur come towards him from the direction of the village, then all he saw before he woke up was powerful white eyes and shining large canines and a deep warning growl._

-**Moment:** _Dream_-

Iruka gave a yelp as if he had been bitten. Scaring Kakashi so bad that he fell off of him and onto the cement covered floor. Sasuke was up, eyes shocked.

"Iruka sensei?!" Iruka was up off the couch and darting up the stares to the first floor. "Iruka sensei! Wait the storm, you can't go out there! The stor-" but Iruka wasn't listening. Something about that dream was to real for Iruka. Iruka was pushing his way through the air, it felt like he was swimming in it! All that was in his mind was that voice, the quiver, the last words out of whoever's mouth it came from. All he knew was that he needed to get to the Forbidden Forest. He had a ten(10) minutes run ahead of him and the eye of the storm was almost over, then the real thing would come back a hundred(100) times worse! Iruka ignored what the village looked like. He passed motionless bodies and destroyed buildings. He jumped over pulled down wires and swerved over swaying pieces of timber that still clung on to whatever they were on.

He was pushing himself so he got to the meadow faster, but he could feel the storm wind pick up, the heat was making his t-shirt stick to him. His pants were very uncomfortable, rubbing against his sweat covered thighs. (This would probably look good to Kakashi --' lol) He was tripping over his own feet now, stumbling but some how keeping on this feet, his shirt some how on the way was some what ripped on one of the arms. Iruka hadn't remembered it being ripped before. Iruka could see the forest, it was coming up. He was out of breathe, his chest was demanding him to stop and take a breather, but he couldn't there was someone that needed him. Needed him now! Iruka's motherly insight took a hold of everything. Keeping his spirit alive and kicking. But everything was ripped apart when he was suddenly violently flung back a foot by powerful gust of hot wind. The storm had come again. The calmness was pushed aside. Iruka landed harshly against the dirt ground. His shirt ripping and his back being scratched by scattered glass and branches. The rain poured down upon the young man. Iruka stood up again, fighting against the rain and wind. He made his way with, great effort, into the forest. Even with the shelter, Iruka was in much more danger then he wanted to be. These old trees could be ripped up by these types of winds.

"Da#n it all!" he growled, frustrated as he clutched his left shoulder, it was bleeding heavily. It wasn't deep but it stung like a hornet had stung him twenty(20) times. He rarely cursed and when he did, it wasn't a good moment to be around. Iruka shot back up to his feet as he heard the crash of thunder and the flash of lightning hitting ground. He closed his eyes. This was like the time when that beast came out of nowhere from the forest and attacked the village, killing his parents. He was still very young at that age.

Iruka found the courage he was searching for when he remembered what he was looking for. He kept on going, stumbling and holding his shoulder. One in a while he would flinch when he heard the old forest protest against the wind.

Iruka's vision was blurred, he had been struck by a falling tree limb in the back, scraping it till he knew it would leave a scar. Luckily it only hit his back. If it had hit his head he would have been a goner. He had been in this forest for twenty-five(25) minutes now and still he hadn't seen any sign of a cliff. He was wondering if he had done the right thing and come out here. As he was about to turn, a gust of heated air smacked him in the face and making him turn left. When he blinked and looked up, he saw just a few feet away, there was a dip. He staggered over and noticed that the dip was the sudden drop, he was standing on a cliff! The ledge of a cliff, like the one he saw in his dream! Then he realized that there was rain, hot stinging rain coming down upon his fresh wounds and heated flesh. Iruka huffed and almost went over the cliff's ledge, but caught himself. He looked around and saw that there was a steep slope that seemed the only place he could go done. He brought in a mouth full of air and let it out before stumbling forward down the slope, slipping and sliding off balance down it.

A crack of lightning sent Iruka the rest of the way down, by now there was nothing left of his shirt, it was just cling onto his soaping wet body. With the lighting came a squeal of pure horror. Iruka heaved himself up again, groaning from the pain, he was determined to find what needed to be helped. He was crawling now, the blood being washed away by the miserable rain. Iruka came to a spot where the cliff opened up a bit. He could see anything with his eyes blurry and the cave was black. But lightning came and lit up the small cave, revieling a small dirty form. Iruka found his voice.

"What are you doing here, alone?" questioned Iruka to a chibi looking dirty fox cub. It shook and whimpered when Iruak, reached out to pick up the scared fox cub up."No worries little one, I wont hurt you..." Unknown to Iruka, there was something watching him, from the high cliff, towering over them. The flash of light gave the figure the shape. Its fur was orange, deep orange. Eyes a fiery red, nine tails flared around it. It's left hind leg oozing blood and it seemed to be in the wrong direction. The blood dripped down the cliff, but Iruka didn't notice it. All his attention were on this little fox, who's eyes were the largest, most bluest eyes he had ever seen. "Wow.." spoke Iruka as he finally got close enough to the fox to scoop him up. "Are you the one that called me?" the little fox squired but stopped when the booming of thunder echoed in the cave. The cub whimpered and dug his head into Iruka's bare chest.

**-Mama!-** squealed the fox. Iruka nearly dropped the fox. He looked around but no one was around.

'_I must be hearing things...'_ His vision blurred once more and he quickly tried to get out of the cave. Then suddenly an ear splitting crack and Iruka saw one of the tallest trees around this part of the forest, fall towards him. His eyes grew wide as he turned his back towards it. He couldn't escape it. _'This is where I'm going to die?...'_ thought Iruka as he heard a scream of pain, but it wasn't him. But the shock of the tree hitting him knocked him out. He lay there with the fox still under him. Somehow unharmed by all of this.

And still the storm roared on. Pulling trees off the ground and throwing them around.

-**End:** _Chapter 1_-

**Arctic Vixen Queen:** _YES! First chapter down! Several to go... Darn! Lol this was fun to write, hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it. Review, I need at least five reviews on THIS chapter alone to make me post up another chapter, so please post what you like and what could be changed, if you have a question, just ask on the review I will answer it in the next chapter!_

**Chapter 2:** _I Remember You..._


	3. I Remember You

**I Remember You...**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto Characters, But hell that would be fun! _-purrs-_

_View Point: Naruto's_

**Human Speech:** "Talk"

**Demon Speech: "Talk"**

**Mind Speech:** _-Talk-_

**Thoughts:** _'Talk'_

I couldn't feel my body, but I knew one thing, I was warm. Wet but warm. I was being pushed against the ground by a being I did not even know! He seemed real worried about me, like my own mother was, when I would come back home if I was away from the next when a storm hit. He kinda reminded me of my mom, his eyes were different, skin too... But the feeling I got when he held me and protected me were all the same...

**-Mama?-** I questioned to the motionless figure above me. I wiggled free and shook, I looked hideous. But I pushed that aside. Turning around to take a good look at my hero. He looked at peace, but I don't think that could be completely true, because part of the tree was on top of him. Blood had stopped oozing from his back, but even I could tell that he needed major help.

The storm had stopped and it was getting colder. My small body couldn't stand the cold for long. I looked over the beings body. He possible could be dead now. But his body was still radiating heat. I shifted on my paws, they ached and were swore from the running I did while the storm was calm. I found his arm was angled a bit off, but I dared not to touch it. I whimpered and cried, the high pitched yipping echoed around the seemingly empty forest. The storm had scared all the animals away, even the demons. I sniffled, looking around for my brother, Kyuubi. But I did not see him. I sniffled and yipped again. But when no one came around I lowered my head and pushed my way under the being. His warmth was dying. I was afraid, again.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until the heavy scent of another animal came to me. It was hard to tell what it was, though. I pushed myself back when I heard how close it was.

"Have you found him yet?" A deep powerful voice called out.

'_It was a human! In the forest?'_ I thought shocked. No human had ever wondered into the forest. It had been twenty years since the precents_(As you can tell I'm not good with grammer...)_ of a human ever made its way into here.

"**I had his scent just a moment ago..."** called a husky mellow voice.

'_A demon and a human?'_ Now this was unheard of. I suddenly felt very uneasy. But then, I remembered, they were looking for the being! It had to be him they were talking about. Even if my family had told me not to draw attention to myself, I always disobeyed. I began pitching a fit, my yipping was muffled though by the body over me. But I guess they heard me because suddenly there was a shrill howl and a large white paw suddenly was right beside the being. I could only see the long dagger like black claws.

"**I found him!"** There was a rushing sound, snapping of twigs and a sudden loud 'thud', the human must of fallen. I couldn't help myself, even in this type of scene I had to give a little snort of amusement. But my amusement was shattered when a large black nose poked its way under the being I was hiding under. It was sniffing heavily. My spirit in me said to bite and scratch. I half fallowed what it said, I hissed menacingly. I took my ragged claws and gave a deep swift swipe at the nose. I got a painful wail, and the muzzle was withdrawn briskly. I could here a snicker, must have been from the human because the deep powerful voice was laughing.

"Now, what have you learned?" it was mocking what ever poked its nose near me.

"**Da#n! What in he!!'s name is hiding under him!"** The demon was still hurting. It would hurt, my claws hit his nose!

"Next time you won't go sticking your nose where it ain't supposed to next time, hm?" It was a warning. The next thing I knew I saw a face, well an eye, black as midnight staring at me. The human was on the ground.

"Little brother, what is going on?" a cruel voice made me shiver and shut my eyes. The hairless face pulled away.

"He went into the storm to get a puny animal." I twitched, he did not just call me puny! My fur, caked with mud, bristled. I readied my claws, my blue eyes darkened. With one powerful kick, which I have no idea where it came from, I darted out from under the being and attacked the human's ankle. Sinking my sharp baby fox teeth deep in his legs. My claws racking at his delicate white skin. Before I knew it I was under the being again. I herd the human cry out in pure agony.

"**It doesn't feel good does it?"**

"Kakashi shut it." There was that cruel voice again. Before I knew it, I had yet another visitor. But this was different. This human didn't even look before he reached. He suddenly had me by the scruff and roughly pulled me out. I yipped and squealed with panic and uneasiness. This human really scared me. I struggled in his grasp. "This is what got you." my little body, plump still with baby fat, quivered with fear. Everyone was standing still, confused. I must have been a sight to see. My fur was sticking out in all directions because of the mud. There wasn't one spot that wasn't covered by mud. The deep Earthy mud made my eyes really stand out, it was probably like sapphires against a black background. They blinked. Then the younger human spoke up.

"Well, what is it?" The grip on my scruff tightened. When I looked over at the man I could tell he was blind.

"Foolish brother..." He strolled over to the younger version of him, which I had to say looked more attractive then the older version, and pushed me into his arms. I didn't know what to do. These beings were really confusing! But the older being's words seemed to make the younger being understand.

"Sorry..." The human didn't notice he was cradling me, but I bet the other human did because he suddenly was smirking.

"**Let me see that... that... whatever it is..."** I grumbled, eyes darkened. Was it pi$$-me-off-day or something? The younger human grabbed my scruff and lowered me to the demon wolf/dog looking animal. I could see the scratches on his nose, they had bled more then I had thought. I snickered.

While they were fussing over me, the older human was blowing a whistle, which I turned my head to see. Kakashi even turned his head. Suddenly I saw in the distance, deeper in the forest, came a figure that was on all fours, running towards us. All my senses screamed. I had seen that demon before! This human was calling demons! I started to struggle and yip my complaints. It was Hidan, the white bear demon.

"Sasuke, keep him under control." warned Itachi. Sasuke grumbled. Sasuke couldn't hold me! I finally lash out with my claws and caught his arm. He let out a yelp and dropped me, the second my swore paw hit ground I was back under the being. "We can't carry Iruka sensei, he will bleed more if we do. He's already lost a lot of blood because of that creature." I dropped my ears and rubbed my face to Iruka's.

'_Great, more beings that hate me...'_ I thought before I was violently scooped up again and knocked out.

-**Time Skip:** _Uchiha's Compound_-

I woke to the sound of muttering. I found myself purring as well. I lifted my mud covered face and saw those kind brown eyes. I blinked and twitched my ears.

"Your awake..." he rasped, it wasn't his normal voice. I blinked, tears filling my eyes. Even if he was human he saved me. For that I had to be grateful. I dropped my ears and pulled myself away from him when I noticed he was bandaged up severally. A frown played across his face. "No no, don't worry..." He picked me back up by my under arms and cradled me. "It will all heal."

-

In the other room Hidan, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Itachi were speaking to each other. Kakuzu in his human form, his white blonde tinted hair slicked back, his skin oiled and shimmering under his thick fur like clothing.

"So it's a fox, have you ever seen him around, Hidan?" Asked Itachi. Hidan shook his head.

"**No but I have smelt his scent before."** He said with his silky voice.

"That is no good... We need to know why Iruka suddenly had the eager to get him, and not only that, but knew where he was at the exact time and place. You have smelt his scent... Do you know if he has any family..." Itachi had turned fully towards Hidan. Even if he couldn't see, demons had a heavy scent difference that Itachi picked up on.

"**Well, I have heard that a family of foxes were killed, but he couldn't be one of them... It happened thirteen(13) years ago... He's still a cub." **Hidan thought out loud. Kakashi shook his head and stepped up, still in his human form, which really pi$$ed him off.

"**I heard of that too. But have you forgotten that demon fox cubs are different then other demon kin. They mature around the age of fifteen(15)... This fox cub is well aware of his surroundings and knows how to defend himself..."** twitching as he remembered the encounter with the foxes claws and his poor nose. **"He must be nearing the time where they mature. The cub has shown the ability for it." **he finished. Sasuke, who was in the dark, finally spoke up.

"So this little fox, will grow larger?" He questioned. Kakashi only nodded.

"**I would say, yes. But, what bothers me the most is, that he could have shifted from his demon form to his human form... But he didn't... Thus I think he might not know how."** They seemed to take this in consideration.

"**Any demon knows how... It's in there blood."** Hidan retured.

"**Only in your case, Hidan. Some demons need to be taught by their parents. And as you said before there was a fox family who were killed off. He might be the only survivor."** Kakashi said before turning and walking into the room where the fox and Iruka where waiting. Sasuke, and Hidan turned back to Itachi.

"There is still the problem of what we should do with him." Itachi said pondering.

-

I was dirtying his bandages, I wanted to be released before I infected his wounds. They seemed already infected as it is. As I struggled I heard a soft woof. Iruka and I looked over to see Kakashi sitting there, his one eye upon me or was it on the human's chest? Boy this demon sure had a weakness. Both me and Iruka blinked at the same time. Kakashi snorted and curled up.

"Kakashi?" questioned Iruka as he tilted his head cutely. Kakashi did not pay him any mind. Iruka growled. "Kakashi come over here now!" I shrank in the arms of my hero, so did Kakashi, he seemed to know what he did wrong. He got to his paws and made his way to Iruka who stroked his head. "There you go, is that so hard?" Kakashi was mentally curing himself out, I could see it. I yipped and snickered. Kakashi just growled. "Hey, his just a baby Kakashi... Be nice." Kakashi glared and got a smack on the nose for it. "No. No glaring." He started to get up, and with all of his wounds they would bleed again. Kakashi couldn't seem to get him down! I tried but I was to small, darn my size. "Now, stop that Kakashi. You and I both know this fox needs a bath." My eyes widened. Bath, did he just say bath, oh no I couldn't have a bath! But I couldn't struggle or I would hurt him even more! This was so bothering. Kakashi watched, but started to bark loudly. Trying to get others in the room. Iruka still had me in his arms, standing now. He was swaying dangerously.

**-You must stay down!-** I cried. Iruka was shocked for the last time before he fell. I readied myself for the impact and the pain filled scream. But it never came. Instead Hidan had caught Iruka and was now scolding him.

"**Iruka sensei, your wounds are still to fresh to move."** His voice vibrated into my ear. **"And you should listen to the fox, he wanted to get off you so he wouldn't infect your wounds anymore."** Iruka looked down at me, I wiggled my only tail and grinned, which showed how sharp and dagger like my canines were. They were still covered with blood from me attacking Sasuke. Iruka sighed. He looked over at Itachi, who was coming in, and muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"At least let me give him a bath..." Kakashi sighed. He wouldn't give up. I felt very low right now. Wasn't anyone going to let me decide on what I want and what I don't want. But Iruka was like my parents before they died... But those memories are very blurry. He wanted me to be the best I could be... Then so be it.

-

"I think the little fox enjoys being in the tub." spoke up Sasuke, finally having a small grin upon his face.

"**I think he was glad it wasn't a tongue bath."** Hidan. Sasuke twitched, and Itachi laughed. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Hidan looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces. In all of their years living with Itachi they had never heard him laugh.

-

I was gleefully swimming about in the murky water. The mud still upon my fur, but not rock hard. I could tell Iruka was impressed. Suddenly I was picked up and placed on a white towel which got muddy fast. Iruka was refilling the tub with warm, fresh, crisp water. Iruka rubbed the rest of the mud off, revealing how smooth and golden my fur really was. Before I knew it, I was back in the tub. I looked over at Iruka seeing him take off the black shirt, Itachi had given him. What in the world was he doing? And before anyone knew it, they were all getting a strip tease from Iruka. Who didn't even notice the four behind him.

090

**Kakashi:** 0.0 -drooling and near to bloody nose-

**Itachi:** sat there like nothing was happening. Uh he was blind.

**Hidan:** was nearly to a bloody nose with a deep blush covering his face.

**Sasuke:** 0.o' looked away.

090

Sasuke had to tackle Kakashi who was trying to get a better look.

"NO!" hissed Sasuke in his ear.

"**But but he is right there, one touch one!"** Cried Kakashi to Sasuke with hungry eyes locked onto Iruka's innocent virgin body.

"I said NO!" Sasuke was being half dragged into the bathroom.

"**Just one-"**

"NO!" Sasuke finally yelled. Startling me and Iruka. He was in the middle of taking his pants off, his nice shaped a-double-s peaking out a bit. Sasuke and Kakashi were wrestling now. They didn't realize they had gotten our attention. Iruka gave an _'eep'_ before hiding behind a dirty towel. When Sasuke and Kakashi finally realized they looked up with wide eyes. _(Like this 0.0)_ I suddenly felt like attacking those two. So I did. I scrambled out of the tub and went in front of Iruka, my golden hair bristled, teeth bared eyes flashing red. And before those two had any chances of getting up I launched myself at them, scratching and biting. I managed to pierce Sasuke's ear, give another swipe to Kakashi's muzzle before they scrambled out of the bathroom.

**-Don't come back!- **I snorted, giving a nod of approval to myself.

-

Back out of the bathroom, Hidan noticed something about the fox that struck a cord. But he pushed it aside to tease the others.

"**You got beat up by a little foxling! He kicks a-double-s and you eat it!"** Kakashi and Sasuke didn't think that was funny but Hidan was roaring with laughter. But he stopped and looked serious. **"The foxy knows how to talk with his mind... for a shrimp like him, he does impress me."** and it took a lot to impress Hidan. Kakashi huffed and Sasuke rubbed his burning, bleeding ear. Kakashi looked back at me and suddenly it clicked.

"**I remember you..."** I suddenly blinked the ferious look in my eyes drowned by wonder. What was this old perverted demon talking about? **"Itachi,"** he turned to Itachi, Hidan looking closely at me. **"Before you lost your eye sight, you saw your brother fall into the lake, but you were to far away to help him... But some one was close enough to give a warning."** He turned back to me when Itachi nodded thinking back. **"Even if you are small your lungs are huge... I remember seeing you with another fox... One that was orange... He's the one that rescued Sasuke..."** I stared at him, my eyes wide with shock.

**-No way...-** I couldn't believe this.

**-Yes way...-** retorted Hidan.

"**I remember that too. But if you are here, where is your sibling? Fox kin don't normally split up if they are born together..."** I looked away from him and crawled soundlessly back to Iruka who gathered me up in his arms and cuddled me.

-

After a silent bath, I was finally clean and fluffy. My golden fur shined. Iruka looked at me, his shoulder had a scar and his back had an x scar on it. I looked away, but he was determined.

"Look at me."

**-No-** I pouted. Iruka had gotten use to me walking to him through his mind.

"I said look at me."

**-NO!-** I growled, but a soft hand to my head made me stop. I looked up at him and there was that pure smile again. I couldn't help but smile back. Oh how I wished I could be human and hug him like he hugged me... Suddenly Iruka sprang back, a shocked look upon his face.

"You-you-you'v-" He fainted.

"**Iruka!"** I called out in alarm, realizing that I could speak, and then I realized that my body was freezing!

"Iruka sensie are yo-" I turned, staring at me with bugging eyes were Hidan and Sasuke. I blinked and cocked my head.

"**What?"**

-**End:** _Chapter 2_-

**Arctic Vixen Queen:** Well here is the second chapter, of Gentle Beast? How do you like it so far? I didn't get five reviews but I can't stand having this chapter done and not anyone reading it! So here it is! Have fun, please review if you read my story! _-smiles-_ This chapter is longer then the other though so yay!

**Chapter 3:** _Strange Feelings, You Must Obey_


End file.
